HumaniTea
by Yami's Girl 117
Summary: After the fall of the Titans, Humanity's Strongest leaves the Survey Corps to pursue his dream of opening a tea shop. He did not, however, anticipate a certain someone wanting to join him in his new life. Rivetra Multi-Chapter Canonverse AU
1. Prologue

A world without the threat of titans…

It was a dream almost every person who lived within the walls had; a dream that many within them had never thought to see within their lifetime.

But some hundred years after these nightmares appeared, reducing not only humanity, but the lands they ruled over, to a fraction, they were defeated, destroyed, eradicated. It was surreal to those within the Survey Corps, watching as the war ended in their favor, as their commander staked a green flag emblazoned with those glorious Wings of Freedom.

 _They were finally free…_


	2. Chapter 1- Of Beginnings and Ends

The wages of military personnel were meager, even more so for those who faced the biggest risks of dying. Those in the Survey Corps lived modestly, their belongings very few as the want to live in a world free of titans superseded any of their material desires. But what many of the soldiers made, they sent home to their families; to parents, grandparents, even older sisters or brothers who could not make the cut for the military and instead worked the fields and cared for their orphaned, younger siblings.

But Captain Levi had no one to send his wages to, had no single person relying on him to survive so that they in turn may survive as well. So instead he had saved, dipping into his funds for new cleaning supplies or rare black teas when the Survey Corps budget could not afford to. Out of anyone in the military, he was the least materialistic and greedy, having come from nothing and knowing only the clothes he kept on his back, and the knife he kept sheathed. But money instead posed as a means of funding his dream…well, if you could even call it a dream. He had been asked once before what he planned to do once humanity was free from their walled cages. He scoffed at the idea of a dream; it did nothing but distract from the present, from their true objectives. Of course he had hopes, ideas that came to mind should he lie to see the day the titans fell; but they were fleeting, desires that only came to mind when he had nothing else to think of.

But even Erwin had coaxed him along for an answer, Levi surprised even the merciless commander had dreams of his own, to perhaps settle down and raise a family. It certainly wasn't a bad idea, though a vision Levi could hardly see for himself. Family was a word he found trouble associating with. The only true family he had ever known had died so many years ago, falling ill to a horrid disease that plagued many within the walls and many more in the Underground. Isabel and Farlan had been the next ones closest to him, and they too had perished. Why should he dream of something he had hardly ever known, of something that perhaps he never really deserved?

'Maybe I'll open a tea shop,' had been his answer. It was simple, and perhaps not so much as a shock to anyone who had known him decently well enough; especially not Erwin. Levi was fond of tea, not just in taste, but the idea of collecting black teas. A hobby of sorts, if one could even call it that. But while his answer was something given just to get them off his back, in reality it certainly was something Levi could see himself doing.

But it was a thought he tucked away, along with each coin and dollar that came into his possession. And when the day came that Humanity was finally able to call themselves the victors, the very idea he had gently tucked away came to surface.

Within months, not only had the walls been torn down, but once abandoned towns now found themselves being restored and filled once again with life. Some citizens had left to travel, to see the world they yearned to explore. But even still, many had stayed, claiming they had already built their lives within these towns, and were happy to leave the exploration of the 'new' world to their children.

Though their goal had been achieved, the military still played an integral part in reclaiming the free lands. Each and every person was free to discharge as they pleased, having served the promise they made when offering their hearts to humanity. Some had desired to return to their families, but many remained, knowing there was still so much they could do to help.

A year of peace had passed when Captain Levi decided that after seven years within the Survey Corps, it was time he had hung up his cape. He had long since been absolved of the crimes that managed to land him within the Corps, and despite his initial refusal to join, he found himself the slightest bit reluctant to leave. But he knew it was time to move on; he couldn't stay in the military forever, right? He had his own life to lead, and with each member of the Corps one by one leaving to live their own, it became more and more apparent that it was something he should do as well. Even his squad had dwindled down to two members. Erd had returned home to marry his sweetheart, Auruo to aid with his family and the upcoming arrival of his newest sibling. Eren, though insisting he wanted to stay and help, was discharged within a month of Humanity's rise. The young teen would never admit it, but the titan shifting had taken a toll on his body. It was at Erwin's insistence, along with Mikasa and Armin, that he leave with his friends. As for Gunter, It did not surprise him that he remained, leaving every few weeks to visit his family. But even Levi knew it was a matter of time before he left, knowing the young man's father was not in the best health.

And then there was Petra Ral. Though never stated, Petra was considered to be Levi's unofficial right hand. While Erd was second in command of their squad, it was ultimately Petra who stood by Levi's side. She had devoted herself to him; at least that's what her father had said once. The raven haired man was never sure just how to take that; rather, he was unsure of how he should. They were close, very close, and knew much more about one another than the others, and had come to a point where even sitting in silence in Levi's office, drinking tea just before bed, was comfortable.

There was something unspoken between the Captain and his subordinate, something Levi was too clumsy to act on, something he never expected Petra to do as well. But Levi would have been lying to himself if he said he did not like her, if he denied ever wondering if there was a future for either of them, together. He had always assumed she would return home to her father once the war was over; she spoke so admirably, so fondly of him, that it took him by surprise when she informed him of her intentions to stay within the military.

And perhaps, though he would never admit it even to himself…perhaps part of the reason why he was so reluctant to leave was because he'd be leaving her behind as well.

It did not take Levi long to pack his bags, the very few that he had. Despite seven years in the military, his belongings other than clothing were few. His eyes scanned the now empty room once more, making sure that he not only had collected everything, but that it was pristine and ready for whatever new military recruit to inhabit.

"Are you leaving?" Levi turned his head to see Petra standing in the doorway, wearing a casual dress he had gifted her for her birthday the year before. Her hands lightly grasped the frame of the doorway as she stood there with a curious expression on her face.

"Soon."

Petra nodded, continuing to cling to the mahogany frame. "I had thought for a second you left without saying goodbye."

She smiled, though he said nothing.

"Where are you going to go?"

"Trost…" It was still a bustling town despite the walls coming down and citizens leaving for the new lands. Even the Reeves Corporation, now headed by Flegel, remained within the district, though of course importing and exporting new goods that came with reclaiming the lost lands.

"I take it you'll be staying here?" He watched as her lips pursed. He could tell that was not her intention.

"Ah-I don't know, actually…you're leaving; Gunter plans to leave within a month I've discovered. I mean, my father keeps asking me to come home but…" She laughed, shrugging her shoulders. "That isn't really what I want to do…"

"What then?"

"Well…I was hoping…I could go with you…" Her voice was barely audible, he wasn't even sure he had heard her correctly, though processing her words, her downcast gaze and tight grip on the door frame, he knew he had.

He stood in silence, she stood silent as well, their breathing currently the loudest sounds in the vicinity. He had played with the idea of possibly asking her to join him, but he continuously dismissed the thought, convincing himself otherwise. She had her father to return to, and he couldn't bear to leave her with a predicament that meant choosing between the two of them. That, and perhaps she was just…too good for him, that he didn't deserve her, and she certainly did not deserve to put up with him.

Petra finally tore her gaze from the floor, just in time to meet with his before it shifted towards the clock hanging on the wall.

"…I'm leaving in one hour."

She nodded, taking that as his approval, and smiling before disappearing from the doorway. His heart thudded against his chest, and he had no clue as to why.


	3. Chapter 2- Of Travels and Destinations

Forty five minutes was all it took for Petra to reappear with her packed belongings, room clean and cleared of all but a lingering trace of her scent. He mentally questioned whether it really took the titian haired woman just forty five minutes to pack, or if she had done so prior, anticipating he'd agree to her accompaniment.

Erwin allowed for Levi to take a wagon cart, along with the black steed, Gaius, that carried the captain through military travels and expeditions. It was a fitting retirement for a horse that had seen so much in its time. With their belongings loaded (and with plenty of room to spare in the back,) Levi bid adieu to Erwin, who came to see him off. He was thankful he did not have to explain to the commander why his subordinate was travelling with him, though Levi could have sworn Erwin's expression betrayed the fact that it was less of a surprise and more…expected.

They were silent for the beginning of the ride, the sounds of nature, the clacking of the horse's feet against the road, and the turning wheels of the cart were all the filled the air. It would take them about six hours to reach Trost, only four if they had been riding horseback. It was not uncomfortably quiet; the occasional glances Levi snuck of the young woman beside him showing she was admiring the scenery that had always been a blur when they passed by countless times before.

But it wasn't long before a certain thought occurred to her, distracting Petra from admiring the surrounding scenery. She scratched her cheek, realizing she had never asked why exactly he was headed where he was. Perhaps it was a bit odd now to inquire, after they've been on the road for almost an hour. Then again, it was probably even odder asking to join him without even knowing what business he had in the district.

"Ah, Captain?" Formalities were just one habit she could not shake, despite the man having said to her before to just call him by his name.

"What is it you plan to do? ...er, well in Trost, that is..."

His half lidded gaze kept their focus on the road before them.

"Open a tea shop."

Silence fell between them once again. He glanced to her as though he were trying to gauge her response. Humanity's Strongest, a glorified war hero, a man who had been offered honors, awards and rewards for being one of the primary figures to bring victory in the Titan war. A man who did not want titles, fame, and excessive fortune, but rather the simplicity of living out the remainder of his life running a tea shop.

"I think...that's actually a really lovely idea." Petra smiled, causing his gaze to shift back to the road once again.

"It'd be a nice change compared to the pubs and bars within town..." She smoothed out the folds of her dress as she continued, "not to mention there are plenty of merchants and vendors that make them an ideal shopping district. A cup of tea while spending the afternoon at the market...it's a perfect way to relax."

He had to admit, had he expected any sort of response from her, that certainly wasn't it. While he had his own reasons for wanting to set up shop in Trost, the ones she not only thought up in mere seconds but rather hit perfectly as though an expert carpenter nailing together a chair, were not reasons he thought of himself.

With a mental note of 'not bad,' he only nodded, before speaking once again.

"I've made negotiations with the Reeves company...they not only have quality black tea stock, but their own researchers are studying recovered herbal books and plants from the free lands...That shitty brat Reeves left behind isn't so shitty I suppose."

Petra giggled, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. "That's amazing, though. With the rate they're going, they'll become as big as the merchants in Sina, or even better."

"Maybe..." He hummed, sneaking yet another glance at the woman beside him. Levi's eyes traveled up her pretty face, stopping at a fallen leaf that had managed to cling to her hair. Following a moment's hesitation and a questioning expression coming to her face as she tilted her head, he reached out, fingers brushing against her soft, beautiful locks to pluck the leaf out. Petra blinked, confusion still evident on her features, as well as a hint of pink coloring her cheeks, tearing her gaze from his as she saw what he pulled from her hair.

"Oh...th-thank you." The stutter in her speech was a reflection of her heart as it skipped a beat. A small smile came to her lips, again causing him to divert his attention back to the road before him as he discarded the offending leaf. He gripped the reigns of the horse, staring ahead once again.

Petra's hands folded in her lap, watching as her thumbs twiddled. A minute or so passed before his voice filled her ears again.

"It's going to be a lot of work. I'd rather you back out now before we arrive. Karanese is closer in distance from here than from Trost," Levi said. Despite the offer to take her home, warning her of what was ahead, he knew she would refuse. Her determination was one of the many attributes he admired her for, and certainly one of the main reasons why he had handpicked her for his special operations squad. He needed neither a response, nor to look at the young woman, as he could feel that same fiery determination radiating from her.

"Well, Captain, I'm surprised _you're_ even saying this to me."

Oh that sassy, _can do_ tone, dripping from her voice with a viscosity similar to that of honey. He smirked as she continued.

"I assumed you knew me better than one to back out of a challenge." She gave him a sidelong glance, a smirk of her own gracing her rosy lips as she caught sight of his.

"So long as you're not ordering me to return to Karanese, I have no intentions of having you detour there...and even then, that's an order I _will_ have to defy."

"As if defying and questioning my orders is something you're unfamiliar with..."

She playfully bumped her shoulder into his. This time, his smile wasn't so transparent.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon the moment the horse's hooves clopped over what was once the bordering wall that defined the district of Trost. It was as lively as ever, children playing, some even waving as their wagon passed by. Elderly residents sat outside their homes, enjoying the nice weather, while mothers huddled together to gossip.

Before Petra knew it, the wagon had come to a stop. She turned to look, noticing the rather large, warehouse looking building, a big sign with bold lettering reading 'Reeves Company.'

"Here." She felt leather in her hands, looking to see Levi as he climbed out of the cart. She jerked forward slightly as the horse began moving again, Levi leading the steed to a water trough to drink from. He rounded the cart towards her and spoke.

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

Petra nodded, watching as he disappeared through the warehouse doors. Petra sighed, wondering if perhaps she should have packed a book into the satchel she held on her person. Instead, she took it upon herself to hop out onto the ground, patting the black horse as it finished quenching its thirst and offering some food. She smiled as Gaius happily ate, her hand running over the soft black hair as she recalled the many times she tended to the animal. She made a mental note to give him a nice brushing once they managed to settle for the evening.

By the time the horse had his fill, Levi reemerged from the warehouse doors, hands clutching a set of keys.

"Let's go." Was all he said, prompting her to return to her seat in the cart.

Their second ride was a mere three minutes long, Levi this time stopping in front of a house turned shop. An old wooden sign hung just above the door; whatever name that was once displayed had long since chipped away, the word 'Closed' painted over top. A large paneled window was at the front of the shop, brown paper covering the glass on the inside, while flower boxes with withered stems decorated the outside. Though not decrepit, the exterior certainly was in need of a bit of care, and caused the ginger haired woman to assume it was a reflection of the interior as well.

Without a word, Levi once again handed Petra the reigns, stepping to the ground again and leading the horse to the back and through a wooden gate. The lot of grass behind the building was fenced in, not too large, but enough for a single horse stable and room to spare. The cart came to a stop just by the back of the shop, Levi rounding the horse again.

"Leave the rest of the bags for now..."He spoke, glancing towards her as she stood, satchel in hand and preparing to step down. Their eyes met, locking for a moment as Petra stilled. He reached out to take the satchel from her grasp, freeing both her hands so that she may step down from the cart. She gave him a half smile once her feet met with the ground, taking the bag back with a light thank you and putting it over her shoulder. It was then Levi realized that perhaps he should have taken her hand instead.

They approached the back of the building, Levi beckoning Petra to follow him towards the back door. Once unlocked, Levi opened it, stepping inside to a small foyer; a second door on the right and a staircase on the left.

"Careful." He warned her as he climbed up the dark stairway, enough light pouring in from the foyer window to allow her to locate the hand rail. Petra ascended the steps behind Levi, pausing momentarily as he opened another door, and continuing once he walked through it.

She blinked, a bit surprised, as she passed through the threshold and closed the door behind her, to discover the house converted shop still maintained a housing portion. It was clear the previous owners had gone through some extensive renovations just from seeing the flat alone. An open floor plan, half of the original rooms remodeled into living, dining and kitchen space. It was nicely sized, and despite the lack of furniture to fill the rooms, it seemed perfect for a family of four without feeling overcrowded.

Levi stepped into the flat further, eyes glancing around before stopping at some shelving built into the living room wall. He brought his hand to one of the shelves, his pointer running across it.

"Tch- filthy…"

A hint of disgust twisted his features as he pulled a clean cloth from his back pocket, wiping the grime from his digit. A coat of dust covered majority of the surfaces, save for a set of wooden chairs and round table, which seemed to be brand new. Despite Flegel insisting the flat was clean, Levi and the young company owner had different meanings of the word. Of course, Levi knew well enough to inspect before doing anything else. He glanced to Petra as she hung her satchel on a hook by the door.

"I'll open all the windows." She said, rolling up her sleeves. He nodded, passing her to retrieve one of his bags, no doubt filled with cleaning supplies.

Oh how she knew him well.

* * *

He was lucky she was familiar with his standards of clean. She as well. And after three hours of dusting, scrubbing, mopping, sweeping, and of course a quick break to procure more supplies as well as a quick bite to eat, the entire flat was spotlessly clean.

Petra sighed as she pulled the white cloth from around her neck, taking a seat at the square table in the dining area. She watched as Levi replaced the candles in the lowered chandelier with light crystals to replace the visibility that left with the setting sun. It had been so long since she last cleaned as thoroughly they did, an ach settling in her body from the weariness, though not without the satisfaction of a job well done.

She did her best to stifle a yawn, a hand covering her mouth as it broke through.

"Draw yourself a bath to get washed up. I'll bring in your bags for you." Levi spoke, pulling the chandelier rope to raise it. She opened her mouth to protest, about to insist she was capable of carrying her own bags, when he spoke again.

"The bigger bedroom has its own bath. The mattress and bed in there are new; I'll give you sheets for it." He tied the rope, before pulling down his own kerchief covering his mouth.

A frown came to her lips. Of course he had not anticipated anyone coming along with him. And because of this, naturally he'd have only bought one bed and mattress.

"What about you?"

"I'll sleep in the chair."

"But-"

"Petra. Take the bed."

She knew him well enough that it was not up for debate. He'd tell her he slept better in a chair anyway, and she was well aware the man only slept two or three hours a night.

Petra chewed the inside of her cheek, twirling a finger around a lock of hair and twisting it behind her ear. Couldn't they share the bed? Would that be weird? She didn't think so and it wasn't as though they had not slept aside one another (granted, it was only ever during over night Expeditions in the company of the rest of their squad.) But there was just something about the thought that caused her to be hesitant, Petra swallowing, and decidedly pushing the idea to the back of her mind.

Petra nodded and spoke.

"Thank you- _Levi_." She caught herself for once; using his name instead of the title she was so used to saying.

He hummed in response, quickly turning to retrieve their bags from the cart, once against noticing the strange flutter of his heart.


	4. Chapter 3 - Of Lists and Orders

It was mid-morning by the time Petra finally woke up. She found it a surprise how late she had slept in, as she had been so used to waking early in the Survey Corps. But this eye-opener was only momentary, as she immediately recalled the fact that she was a natural late riser.

Petra yawned, sitting up and stretching before running a hand through her unkempt hair. A slight ache made itself known throughout her body, no doubt from the intense cleaning she and Levi had given the place the day before. Her lips pursed as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, wondering what Levi might have been up to this morning, now living off a schedule he could create all on his own. But just as her mind began to wander, she pulled her hands from her eyes, opening then and jerking back in surprise at the sight of a suspended mug in front of her.

"Oh-"

Wide-eyed, she blinked rapidly as she glanced from the mug and to the face of the man that stood before her. No words came from him as he waited, and watched, with half-lidded eyes, as she secured the mug with two hands with a light 'thank you.' Levi turned, nodding his head towards the doorway to beckon the young woman to follow. Petra stood, debating on whether she should change from her pajamas to something a bit more decent. But neither protested nor hesitated longer than a moment, following him out of the room and blowing at the top of the mug.

He led her towards the dining area, stopping behind one of the chairs and gesturing for her to take a seat. She complied, noticing fresh bread and a tied box before her. Well, taking a trip to the baker was certainly one thing she could file under what Levi had done that morning. Finally taking a sip of her tea, Petra quietly watched as the raven haired man pulled the box towards him and began pulling apart the tight knots the baker had made. As he worked the strings, she broke the silence.

"I'm sorry I woke up late, I-"

"It's fine, Petra…" he said, pulling the strings away from the box and setting them aside, "you were exhausted from yesterday."

She fell into the silence again, a chill running down her spine as she took a longer sip of the hot tea she held. Levi flipped the lid to the bakery box open, before pushing it towards Petra so she may have her take.

Inside were a stack of assorted danishes, croissants, cinnamon buns, and…a smile came to her lips as she spotted a couple blueberry muffins. Despite their military days behind them, there was no surprise to her that had remembered her favorite. He was always keen on details, be they the most imperative to a situation, or trivial little fact. It was during breakfast one morning with the boys, the subject of their favorite meals to start the day bringing flavor to the borderline staling bread and gruel they were consuming. She had admitted to her squad mates that she would most certainly do anything to wake up to the fresh scent of a blueberry muffin waiting for her. A few laughs had erupted from the very same comrades who had expressed their desires for hearty meats, poultries, and full-bodied gravies.

But it was their Captain who did not laugh, who did not interject, and who had traveled into town early the next morning in order to leave the ginger-haired woman a box of fresh, blueberry muffins to wake to.

Petra picked up a muffin, setting it a top a napkin just before her.

"So...what's on the agenda for today?" She asked, removing the top of the muffin before taking a bite out of the 'stem;' the top had always been her favorite and, for as long as she could remember, always saved it for last.

"A few orders will need to be placed with a number of shops; tables and chairs, ceramics, glassware," Levi began to list off, taking a seat in the chair across from Petra, "I suppose we'll need some things for up here as well." He sipped at his tea, eyes slowly glancing around the flat before resting on to Petra once again, who was currently mid-bite into the muffin. The young woman nodded her head as she chewed the delightful piece of baked good within her mouth, swallowing before speaking.

"Gunter's family are carpenters; he's said before their shop is just a mile outside the Trost gate."

Levi nodded, recalling Gunter once mentioning his family's trade. While his father was not in the best of health, his brothers had stayed with the business despite raising families of their own.

"There's a blacksmith around the same area; other than that, everything else that's needed can be bought in town."

Petra hummed in response, picking a baked blueberry out of the muffin and popping it into her mouth. She watched as the man across her reached into his breast pocket, pulling out a folded sheet of paper between his index and middle fingers. He held it out to her, a thin brow quirking on the young woman's face as she hesitated for what she thought was a few moments too long before registering in her mind that she should take it from him.

She rubbed her fingers free of any muffin debris on a napkin before taking the paper. His ever familiar scrawl appeared before her as she unfolded it. A bit of a half-smile ghosted her lips as she recalled the first time trying to make sense of his penmanship, finding it ironic how someone so neat and clean could have messy handwriting. Deciphering it was almost as hard as learning a new language, and even harder to do so when she was too nervous to even ask him what certain words were. But quickly she had learned, surprising a few stumped comrades and superiors when she could easily read to them anything he had written.

Her eyes skimmed the paper, displaying a list, realizing it to be the items he for which he needed to place orders. Petra bit her bottom lip, glancing up once upon reaching the halfway point and seeing his steel blue gaze locked into her. She looked back down again, hiding behind the paper as she felt her cheeks heat up, and missing as he too cast his look towards another direction.

"Um-" she began, attempting to dispel any awkwardness, "if you want, we could pick up some fabric from a clothier; I can make some tablecloths...napkins too, if you'd like..." She scratched her cheek after offering her suggestion, glancing over the list once more before handing it back to him.

Without a word, he set the paper onto the table top, the sound of the chair's legs sliding against the wooden floor filling the quiet, empty home as he stood from his seat. Petra blinked, watching as he disappeared from the room, and reappeared once again with a pencil in hand to take note of her suggestion.

After finishing the list for the shop, and quickly coming up with some at the moment essentials for their new home, the two set out to complete what they could. It was evening by the time they returned, having made most of the orders for the shop, purchased what they could for the house, and of course some things to make dinner.

Petra set to cooking, as Levi began sorting through an organizing what they had picked up to put away. Though careful and meticulous as to what he wanted with what and where, it did not take him too long to clear the room of everything. He took a seat at the dining table once finished, producing his list from earlier once again and marking off what he could.

"It'll be ready in about a half hour," Petra said, wiping her freshly rinsed hands on a kitchen towel before joining him at the table. Levi glanced to her, nodding, and making note in the margin which merchants would open tomorrow.

"We did pretty well with the list; we'll probably be able to get through the rest of it tomorrow," she spoke, watching as Levi scribbled onto the paper. Besides finishing the orders, he had expressed to her earlier that he would want to start cleaning the shop downstairs as well. She had yet to see it, knowing full well that Levi had been avoiding the area; in all honesty, she was surprised he had even gone this long without taking at least a broom to it (then again, for all she knew, he had.) He did not respond to her statement, and after allowing the light bubbling of the pottage on the stove fill the room for a few moments, he finally spoke.

"What do you want to name the shop?"

The question had taken her by surprise, noting the expectancy in the gaze he cast upon her. In all honesty, she had been wondering what he had been planning to call the business, assuming he had something in mind. But it seemed her assumption was wrong.

"Er-I mean-is there anything you had in mind?" After all, it was his shop, his dream he was putting into action. Shouldn't he be the one to come up with the name of the business?

"I'm shitty with names; pick something."

Well…that certainly answered that question…

A name… She did not think she was any better at naming than he was, but from the look in his eyes, she could tell that perhaps he thought differently. Petra bit her bottom lip in thought, gaze focused on the ceiling before slowly coming down to look at Levi. A slight furrow came over her brow as the gears of her mind continued to turn, the stoic man about to part his lips to ask why she was staring at him before she beat him to the punch.

"HumaniTea."

A slender, black brow rose as a questioning hum sounded from his throat.

"HumaniTea; like-" she began to explain, before opting to write it out on the back of his shopping list instead. Setting down the pencil, she pushed the paper back towards him. Levi stared at it, realizing exactly what she meant by her name suggestion. He remained silent, Petra watching him and wondering if she should admit it was a dumb idea before he outright said it himself.

"Punny."

Perhaps it was his use of the word, or perhaps it was the fact that he said it with his usual, emotionless demeanor, humor drier than a desert; whichever it was, Petra couldn't help the loud giggle that sounded from her, so thoroughly amused to the point of being brought to stitches. He watched as she laughed, and at one point convinced she was going to fall out of her seat. Thankfully, she did not, but as she settled from the melody that was her laughter, he couldn't help the faintest ghost of a smile that came to his lips.

HumaniTea it was.


	5. Of (Intense) Cleaning and Preparations

Slowly but surely both the shop and home above it began to change.

It had taken three days of intense cleaning for Levi to finally deem the shop okay by his standards. Dust had been expected; in fact, a mere coating of dust would have only taken them a day to rid the place of. But Petra quickly learned that it was not just dust that littered the soon to be tea shop.

If not from the musty smell or shattered bottles and mugs, the broken, decrepit decor was enough of a giveaway to the young woman that an ale house was the last business to have thrived in the venue. She knew Levi well enough to know just how disgusted he must have been with the place, profanities slinging from his lips with each new cleaning task he took on, damning Flegel and the previous shop keepers. She could not blame him though; she had never come across a place so filthy, and could have sworn she would never come across anything stickier than the male trainee cabins.

But after three days of nonstop cleaning, three days of bathing and passing out immediately after just to wake up and continue, the shop had transformed, drastically different from what she had stepped into initially.

After the cleaning of the shop came the preparations, Levi removing built-ins no longer needed as Petra set to work with her sewing. It was a bit repetitive, she had to admit, napkin after napkin, tablecloth after tablecloth; thankfully he was planning to place glass toppers over the tablecloths, otherwise she'd most likely need to make a dozen for each table.

By the time Petra had started making the curtains for both the shop and their home, Levi had already replaced the old built-ins with a wall of cubby like shelving, each big enough to hold and display a canister of tea leaves.

"You look like you could use a break," she said to him as he leaned against the remaining portion of the bar top he had planned to keep. She knew he would never admit it, but she could see the tire in his eyes, a sure sign of his hard work and effort.

"If you want, we can have an early supper and finish up down here afterwards."

He remained silent, his eyes boring into the fabric she had been working to hem, spilling out of her lap. She watched him, waiting for an answer, and partially wondering if one would ever come.

It did, of course.

"We can call it a night here, and get dinner at the pub," he said, slightly taking her by surprise. She did not object, simply nodding her head and pulling the thread through to finish the stitch.

* * *

It did not take them long to reach the pub, Petra enjoying the walk that helped to stretch her legs after sitting most of the day.

Upon entering, they took their seats at a table in the back, far away from the after work crowd gathered at the bar top. Their server was quick to take their drink orders, and pointing to a hanging blackboard sign the length of the bar, detailing what foods they were serving.

There were so many things listed, at least half of which available now due to the accessibility to the outside world. They remained quiet, reading, before Petra leaned closer for Levi to hear.

"Captain," the habit struck yet again; she supposed it will take her a bit of time still to break it, "what's a 'tuna?'"

His brow quirked, glancing towards the board where sure enough, he saw the letters T-U-N-A.

"Not sure..." he responded, continuing to stare at the word. In all honesty, he wasn't sure what a quarter of the menu was. With new foods came new dishes, and with new dishes came...well, the question of whether one would care for it or not; a gamble, so it seemed.

But he was not in a gambling mood, and neither was Petra, as when their server explained what tuna was and how they prepared it, she responded with a light 'maybe next time,' and ordered a simple bowl of stew and bread; Levi the same.

They did not linger at the pub after their dinner, as more patrons began to crowd the inside, having closed their shops and finished work for the day. The sun had set by the time they stepped outside, a light wind passing through the streets to cool the town.

"I don't know how they keep up with all the people that come in," Petra said as they began their walk back home. "I'm surprised we were even able to squeeze out of there."

"Probably used to it," Levi responded, his hands slipping into the pockets of his trousers, "Doesn't seem like they've ever been slow." He recalled the handful of times going to the pub with his squad and other corps members, enjoying a well-deserved break after training or even an expedition. It was one of the few pubs that were still in business at the time, others abandoned (as was the case with their shop,) or even destroyed during the attack on Trost.

Petra did not speak, but rather hummed in agreement of his observation. A comfortable silence fell over them, the two continuing their walk home.

They were about half way there when she gave him a side glance, and as if on impulse, stepped closer and latched herself onto his arm.

It had taken him by surprise, a glance of his steely blue eyes confirming what he had felt. But he did not pull away, he did not say a word, for he had no desire to ruin the moment (and knew very well his mouth was capable of just that.) A part of him wished their walk home was a bit longer, and he wondered if leading her down a different path to extend their travel would be obvious.

* * *

Their evening back at home had been quiet as it usually had been since they began living there. Petra and Levi had settled into the dining room of their flat, a cup of steaming tea in each of their hands helping to shake loose the lingering chill that remained in their bodies.

Levi had been planning to have the shop ready for opening by the end of next week, as their progress on remodeling the former bar had gone far better than anticipated.

It was exciting to Petra, this new prospect, this new life, this new breath of fresh air that had gladly taken the place of her military career; a career she had never truly expected to come to a close.

But as excited as she was for the shop to open, she could not help but to be slightly happy all the preparatory work would soon be finished.

"When you're finished your tea, I have something for you."

His voice summoned her from her thoughts, the young woman looking up from the half-filled cup in her grasp.

"What is it?" She asked him, taking a sip.

He set his down on the table, giving her a half shrug.

"Can't tell you; gotta finish your tea first."

A slight pout came to her lips as she glanced from the man to the cup in her hands.

"If I down it all at once, would you think any less of me?"

"Only if it dribbles down your chin," he responded, sitting back comfortably in his chair.

Petra paused, her eyes flickering to meet his gaze. A silence fell over them both, a few moments passing. Levi sighed through his nose, and as if obliging to her, rolled his eyes and turned his head.

She grinned, drinking down her tea without so much a drop falling. She sat the cup back down, making sure it produced a clank against the wooden table to indicate to the man she had finished her tea.

Levi looked back to her again, amusement clear in his steel blue eyes. "S'on your bed...I suggest you give it a try as well."

Petra's brows furrowed slightly, and without so much as another inquiring word, she stood from her place and disappeared into the bedroom.

Immediately as she stepped into the room, she caught sight of a dress lying across the mattress. It was mostly black (save for the orange and yellow apron overtop,) a beautiful yet subtle hand printed pattern on the fabric. Crimson embroidered the front of the dress and up into the neckline, while a ribbon laced the bodice; a stark contrast to the white blouse that lay beneath it. A solid wood hanger had been slipped inside the dress, and upon further investigation on Petra's part, a matching black and crimson choker necklace hanging from it.

To say she was in awe of the dress was perhaps an understatement. She could tell it was not something he had just picked up from a tailor, for as common as dresses in this style were, it was the quality of both fabric and craftsmanship that said otherwise.

And it certainly had not been the first time the man had gifted such for her.

Petra turned back towards the doorway, stopping at the frame.

"Levi, you absolutely didn't have-"

"You're going to need something to wear when we open shop; so go try it on and make sure it fits."

She sighed through her nose, his back facing her as he washed their tea dishes. There were just some arguments she knew she could not win with him before they even started.

By the time the dishes were washed, dried, and put away, Petra had emerged from the bedroom once again, this time wearing the dress.

Levi's eyes softened as they befell upon her, slowly folding the dish towel and keeping his gaze fixated.

Petra smiled, smoothing out the apron over the dress with one hand, while the other held the choker.

"I have trouble clasping these things without a mirror...always easier to take off than to put on." she said, taking a mental note to purchase one next time she was out.

Levi said nothing, setting the folded towel aside, and stepped towards her. Gently, he took the necklace from her hand, observing it before looking back to her.

It took Petra a moment before realizations dawned, turning around so that he may clasp the necklace for her to try on.

He brought the necklace around her neck, goose-bumps taking over the skin of her arms as she feels his fingers against the back of her neck, pushing her hair aside, and clasping the choker together.

Levi's fingers linger at the nape of her neck a moment longer, reluctant to pull away from even the slightest touch of her skin.

He swallowed, slowly bringing his hands down and away from her, thinking perhaps she might think him odd should he stayed as such a bit longer.

Before he had a chance to step back, however, she turned to face him, a smile on her lips as she brought a hand up to touch the golden pendant of the choker.

They stood there in silence, proximity close, yet neither willing nor wanting to bring distance between one another.

Petra kept her gaze locked with his, and despite the low lighting of their flat he swore he could see her honey colored eyes glimmering.

He did not move.

And when it was clear to her he was not going to, she finally spoke, smile still as bright as when she first gave it.

"I think everything fits well..." she said, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. Her eyes glance to the floor a moment, as though thinking of something else to say to him.

"You didn't have to...," she said, looking up to meet his steel blue eyes once more.

Levi looked at her curiously, hesitation eminent in her current demeanor.

But before he could say anything, the young woman took another step forward and kissed his lips chastely.

"Thank you," she said, stepping back and heading towards the bedroom once again.

"Petra..." he gently called out, though not entirely he did so of his own free will.

She stopped in her tracks, just before the frame of the door, and turned to face him.

"Yes, Captain?"

He looked her over again, his mind a flurry of wanting to tell her she was beautiful to apologizing for not pulling her close and kissing her back.

"...good night," was all that he could manage.

A simple 'good night'...

And yet despite his lack of words, his lack of emotion, his lack of reciprocation, she somehow knew what he really meant.

She smiled again, nodding her head.

"Good night, and sleep well."


End file.
